


Just The Jacket

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Breast Play, Cowgirl, D/s, F/F, Face Sitting, Leather, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Penetration, Power Bottom, Service Top, Shepard/Aria, Strap-Ons, Teasing, The Best Entertainment, high-tech straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Shepard has always fantasized about fucking Aria in just her trademark leather jacket. Their respective bondmates help make it happen.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Tevos/Aria T'Loak
Series: The Best Entertainment [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/25567
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Just The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this all the way back in April. Sorry!!! Hope you enjoy.

“You know, I’ve always thought your place here was kind of pretentious.”

Aria rested an elbow on the breakfast bar, crossing one leather-clad leg over the other. Shepard was right. Her apartment was designed to be pretentious, since she did a fair amount of business there. Art and antique weaponry from many different cultures decorated the space. The living room window, tinted so she could see Omega’s skyline without anyone else seeing in, took up an entire wall. But that didn’t mean she'd let Shepard get away with saying so.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you’re supposed to compliment other people’s homes? Not insult them?”

“I’m not insulting it,”‌ Shepard protested. “Just stating a fact.” Unlike Aria, she hadn’t taken one of the remaining bar stools. She stood as she sipped her glass of whiskey, leaning against the bar and studying the apartment’s various features. Her eyes lingered on the weaponry rather than the paintings and sculptures, or the traditional asari war tapestry Aria had paid a ridiculous amount of credits for.

She fixed Shepard with a stern glare, tightening her tattooed lips in displeasure. “How else am I supposed to interpret ‘pretentious’?”

Shepard laughed, unintimidated. Probably one of the few people in the galaxy who wouldn’t piss themselves at such a stare, Aria thought. It made her more attractive than an obnoxious human had any right to be, even though she’d come to think of Shepard as her human, in a sense, over the past few years.

“Should I have said it suits you instead?”

“Don’t push it,” Aria warned, “or you won’t be getting lucky tonight.”

“Oh?” Shepard gave Aria a playful look over the rim of her whiskey glass. “And here I thought my visit was supposed to be a favor.”

Aria tried not to let her surprise show. “Is that what Tevos told you?” She wouldn’t put such manipulations past her bondmate—or T’Soni, for that matter. She’d been told that Shepard had always wanted to fuck her in nothing but her infamous leather jacket, a fantasy so harmlessly cute that Aria had been hard-pressed not to make fun. Now, she wondered if Shepard had heard a different story.

“Yeah,”‌ Shepard said, her grin growing more irritating by the moment. “She told me it’s been a while since you’ve gotten a good dicking, since she prefers to bottom."

Aria snorted. That sounded very much like something Tevos would say, and to her mild annoyance, it was true. Tevos occasionally wore and used toys for her sake, but there was something about getting fucked by someone who loved doing it, craved it, that electrified her on the occasions when she wanted a change of pace. But now that their bondmates’ secret plans were out, she didn’t want Shepard getting too cocky.

_ Ugh, did I‌ just think in a pun? I‌ blame Shepard for this. She’s still finding annoying ways to rub off on me. _

“I‌ enjoy taking your fun little human toys once in a while, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll bottom for you tonight.”

“What?”‌ Shepard set her whiskey on the bar, turning toward Aria with a look of disappointment. “But I thought…”

“Well, you thought wrong.” Aria took Shepard’s abandoned glass, draining the rest herself. She savored the mild burn as it ran down her throat, sighing when she finished. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. You’ll still get to fuck me, and I’ll still wear my jacket, if you’re good.”

Shepard worked her lips, keenly interested judging by the light in her emerald green eyes. “We never discussed that.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” Aria leaned closer, meeting Shepard’s stare with her own. She pitched her voice low, adding a teasing note to see if she could make Shepard blush beneath the adorable scattering of dots Liara called freckles. “Besides, giving yourself over to the Queen of Omega is part of the fantasy, right? Surrendering that control?”

Shepard offered a sheepish grin and refilled her empty glass from the open whiskey bottle on the bar. “So? I bet lots of people have the same fantasy.”

“Of course they do.” Aria snatched the bottle from Shepard, putting it to her lips for a long pull. “There’s nothing wrong with your fantasy, Shepard. I just want to hear you own up to it.”

Shepard abandoned her glass, taking a seat on the stool beside Aria at last. “Okay, yeah. Sometimes I need a hot, powerful asari like the Shadow Broker or the Queen of Omega to pin me to the mattress and ride me 'til I can’t think straight. Is that so wrong?”

Aria slid off her own stool, crossing two steps over to the one Shepard had occupied. “I said it was understandable, didn’t I?” She stood between Shepard’s legs, placing one hand on her knee and the other on the bar to lean closer. Because of the stool’s height, Shepard’s face was only a few inches below hers. “But you have to admit, Shadow Broker doesn’t have quite the same ring to it as Queen.”

Shepard’s eyes darted down toward Aria’s lips, obviously taken with them, but unwilling to initiate the first kiss herself—a fact Aria found most interesting. “Um. They’re both sexy as hell. But yeah, if you could keep the jacket on?”

And that statement had been in the form of a question. Curiouser and curiouser. It made Aria wonder how long she could get away with torturing Shepard before the human’s natural dominance reared its head again… or attempted to, at any rate.

“I told you.” She walked two fingers up Shepard’s chest, curling an index finger under her chin and drawing her face close. “If you’re good.”

Shepard leaned in for the kiss, just as Aria had hoped she would. Before their lips brushed, she backed away, leaving Shepard to whimper in confused disappointment. “Wha…?”

“Come with me,” Aria purred. “I’ve got plans for you.”

***

Aria commanded her to strip as soon as they entered the bedroom, a task Shepard had no objections to at all. She peeled off her shirt and sports bra, shivering as the air hit her bare skin. The apartment wasn’t cold, but Aria’s intense gaze felt almost like a caress, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

“No,” Aria said as Shepard reached for her fly, preparing to unzip and drop her pants. “Not like that. Slowly.”

Shepard’s brow furrowed. “Are you expecting some kind of striptease? Because you’ve seen me dance. It isn’t a pretty sight.”

Aria continued eyeing her, still fully dressed while Shepard was topless and vulnerable, looking every inch the queen she was. There was an aura about her, something that made Shepard’s heart pound against her ribs.

“Your dancing might not be a pretty sight, but you are.”

Shepard blinked. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her ‘pretty’, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. “I prefer to think of myself as handsome.”

“Handsome, then.” Aria stalked around her, as if to admire her from every angle. “And I don’t need a dance. I wouldn’t put my worst enemy through that kind of torture. I just want to savor the moment.” Her fingertips brushed Shepard’s back, spreading outward from the knot of her spine to trace the muscles of her shoulders.

Shepard stifled a gasp. It was a light, teasing touch, but it sent tongues of fire racing through her body. She was very, very glad Liara had encouraged her to pursue this, because feeling Aria de-personalize her a bit, looking at her and touching her like one of the many precious objects on display in the apartment, left her dizzy.

“Do you still want me to take my pants off?” she asked, attempting to regain her focus.

Aria circled around front once more, folding her arms expectantly. “I insist.”

The way she shaped the words made Shepard shiver all over again.  _ Well, if it’s a show she wants…  _ She unfastened her fly, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her fatigues and pulling outward to show the points of her hip bones.

Aria’s forehead tattoo rose with interest. “Glad to see your six pack is still in good shape despite fatherhood.”

Shepard grinned. “I don’t need it to beat your score at Armax Arena, but Liara likes it.”

Aria’s eyes narrowed. “Watch that mouth of yours, Shepard, or I’ll have to find a better use for it.”

Shepard licked her lips. Her mind jumped several minutes ahead, imagining what it would be like to have Aria kneeling over her on the bed, stripped of those damnably tight leather pants, azure swollen and dripping. The mere thought made her tongue heavy in her mouth.

“Finish undressing,” Aria purred. “I want a good look at what I’ll be enjoying tonight.”

With a brief swallow, Shepard peeled her pants down, pausing at mid-thigh to give a slight thrust of her hips. Aria had asked for a show, after all—and seemed to approve, if the way her dark eyes glittered was any indication. The look was electric.

_ Fuck, why am I so nervous? I’ve broken Omega’s only rule plenty of times before. _ But Shepard knew the answer. Things were different because this time, Aria would be in total control. It was something Shepard had wanted for a long time, but had never had the courage to ask for. _ Which is dumb, really, after everything I’ve been through... _

Aria didn’t give her time to reflect. “Underwear, too," she ordered. "Then turn around for me. That ass of yours is a work of art.”

Shepard’s face heated up, and she hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Usually, she was the one doling out compliments, making women (especially Liara) blush. Sometimes, that meant being silly and poking fun at herself, but she was undeniably good at it. To be on the receiving end was a bit disconcerting, but also very arousing.

She pulled her pants and underwear the rest of the way down, letting them fall to the floor and doing a spin. Her reward was a noise of approval from Aria, which buoyed her confidence. She returned Aria’s heated stare with an arch of her eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. “Like what you see?”

“You shouldn’t have to ask.”

With fluid, practiced motions, Aria stripped off her own clothes. She seemed to have no trouble despite all the tight leather she wore. “Here,” she said, taking off her jacket and tossing it in Shepard’s direction. “Don’t do anything to mess it up.”

Shepard caught the jacket, feeling the leather creak in her hands. She held onto it as Aria removed her corset, letting her breasts fall free. Though they were usually on prominent display, they were even more beautiful when they weren’t stuffed into a corset. Soft and full, with more weight to them. Shepard’s hands twitched with the desire to cup them, to run her thumbs over the stiff violet nipples.

“Take note, Shepard.” Aria removed her pants, rolling her hips to escape the confines of the clinging black leather. “I don’t need to ask whether you like what you see.” The pants fell, and Aria bent to unzip her boots. She looked up as she did, locking eyes with Shepard and causing her breath to catch. “I already know the answer.”

***

As Aria straightened, she studied Shepard closely. The human’s reactions were delightful. The quickening of her breath. The widening of her pupils. The way she licked her lips before catching herself and putting on her usual lopsided smirk.

“Here,” Shepard said, tossing the jacket back. “I’ll like what I see even more once you put this back on.”

Aria caught her jacket easily. Shepard’s little display of bravado was almost as cute as her not-so-secret fantasy. Nevertheless, she took note of Shepard’s broad shoulders, toned muscles, and confident stance. Having all that power for her own, to mold as she wished, was going to be delicious.

“When I’m ready.” She strode over to the bed, folding the jacket and placing it on the nightstand. “You have to earn it first.”

“Just tell me how,” Shepard said, still smiling.

Aria closed the distance again, caressing Shepard’s cheek and enjoying the resultant shudder. “With your mouth, to start.” She traced a thumb along Shepard’s bottom lip, removing it before the human could kiss or nip the pad.

“Every great queen needs worshippers, I guess,” Shepard said, her voice low and husky.

“You’re thinking of goddesses, but luckily for you, I respond to that title as well.” Aria gave Shepard’s cheek a light pat. “Lie down on the bed and you can show me that worship you promised.”

Shepard scrambled into position, bouncing the bed in her hurry. She rolled onto her side, bracing herself on one elbow and patting the mattress with her other hand. Unwilling to rush, Aria took her time, placing her hand in the middle of Shepard’s chest and pushing her flat on her back.

“No fingers to hurry things along,” she commanded, kneeling on either side of Shepard’s shoulders. “Only your mouth. I want to savor this.”

Shepard obeyed, wrapping her callused hands around Aria’s thighs and guiding her down. But Aria refused to submit. With a flick of her own hand, she summoned a small biotic energy field, trapping Shepard’s wrists and yanking her arms above her head.

“Really?” Shepard asked, but her eyes told a different story. They were wide, darker than usual, and fixed between Aria’s legs, where she already felt heat and slickness growing.

“You should be grateful. I’m helping you follow my instructions.”

With Shepard put in her place, there was no more reason to deny herself. Aria lowered onto Shepard’s mouth, sighing as a warm tongue swiped along her azure, flat and hungry. She rolled her hips, allowing Shepard to serve how she pleased, but encouraging attention where she wanted it. She tilted her hips to place her clit against Shepard’s lips, stroking her hair as she began to suck.

“Yes.” Aria scratched her nails along Shepard’s scalp, which she knew from experience was sensitive. “Like that. Softly.”

Shepard made a muffled whine, but did as Aria bid. She softened the seal of her lips, and Aria shivered, taking a moment to admire the view. She had to admit, Shepard looked magnificent between her legs, completely naked, arms trapped overhead and mouth hard at work.

Aria savored the sight a while, then adjusted, encouraging Shepard to shift her attention lower. The heat and suction of Shepard’s mouth was soon replaced by her tongue, which swirled against Aria’s entrance before pushing inside.

The penetration was shallow, but warm and greatly appreciated. Aria tightened her grip on Shepard’s hair, spreading her thighs wider. Her current angle caused Shepard’s nose to bump her clit, and each thrust of Shepard’s tongue sent shockwaves through her core.

Said shockwaves grew more intense as Shepard’s tongue curled in search of the sensitive spot along her front wall. Aria gasped, unsure whether to encourage it, or drag things out even longer. She wasn’t ready to come yet. Shepard’s fantasy had rubbed off on her, and they had all night to indulge.

To distract herself, she pondered what she would make Shepard do next. She’d mentioned ‘a good dicking’, and Aria wasn’t opposed to the idea. Perhaps she would remain on top for that as well, riding Shepard until she pleaded for release. Pleading had always been one of Aria’s favorite sounds…

That line of thought only fueled Aria’s need. Imagining Shepard trapped beneath her, muscles straining, desperate to thrust but unable to do so—perhaps because of more biotic restraints—got the better of her. She rocked harder against Shepard’s mouth, muttering darkly as she did so.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” She slid her clit back over Shepard’s mouth, encouraging her to suck. “My taste on your lips? My hand in your hair?”

Shepard moaned and pulled Aria deeper, scraping lightly with the edges of her teeth to show she agreed. Aria pushed into the pressure, rubbing the rest of her azure against Shepard’s chin. By the time they finished, she wanted the lower half of Shepard’s face dripping.

But it wasn’t enough. Shepard’s mouth wasn’t enough. Dominating Shepard physically wasn’t enough. Wonderful, yes. Exhilarating, yes. But not enough. Not when she knew Shepard’s mind was open for the taking, too.

Aria longed for the meld. Not just physically, with the familiar buzzing at the back of her head and the tingling in her skin as she restrained from reaching out. She longed for it because she wanted to know what Shepard was thinking. Feeling. She wanted hard evidence, proof of how much Shepard was enjoying this game of theirs.

“Ready to embrace eternity?” she asked, surprised by how breathless her own voice sounded. She didn’t plan on coming right away, but her peak was approaching rapidly. She would have to be careful. “I’m ready to be inside that fascinating mind of yours. I want to feel how much you’re enjoying this.”

Shepard didn’t hesitate. She moaned again, releasing Aria’s clit to lick her with long, broad strokes. “Yes,” she mumbled during a brief moment when she had some breathing room. “Fuck,  _ please.” _

Aria couldn’t resist. There was no reason to, anyway. She was the queen, or goddess, of the evening, after all. Brushing Shepard’s hair away from her forehead, she took hold of it and sank through the human's skin, her body, into her very soul, eager to plunder its core.

***

Shepard was already overwhelmed by Aria’s taste, smell, and slickness. For the past several minutes, Aria had been her entire world. But the meld intensified everything, blurring lines until Shepard heard Aria’s thoughts inside her head and felt an eager tongue sweeping between her own legs.

_ Good,  _ Aria said, a mental caress.  _ Feel what I feel. Give me what I want. _

The concepts of ‘I’ and ‘me’ grew fuzzier by the moment, but Shepard didn’t let that stop her. The meld gave her a new advantage. Joined together, all the physical sensations Aria experienced were amplified. They raced through Shepard’s body as well, setting every nerve alight. Suddenly, she knew exactly where to lick and precisely how hard to suck.

It was nothing like melding with Liara. Her bondmate’s mind was an ageless ocean, an endless source of life and beauty. It sustained her. Aria, however, threatened to  _ consume,  _ drawing Shepard in like the gravitational field of a star. She feared she might burn to nothing in its brilliance, but she could only fly closer, becoming one with the star and fueling its brightness.

Their shared orgasm continued to build, remaining just beyond reach. Shepard arched against empty air, struggling to free her hands from the biotic fields holding them overhead. She wanted nothing more than to grasp Aria’s hips, pull her down, and force her to settle in one place for long enough to peak.

Aria continued rocking, more interested in pleasure than release. She angled her pelvis so Shepard’s tongue thrust into her azure again, rubbing her clit against Shepard’s upper lip.  _ Yes, like that. Keep going. You want to be good, don’t you? _

_ Be good.  _ That was usually something Shepard asked of Liara. Rarely did anyone ask her to be good. But, for once, she wanted to be obedient. She craved Aria’s pleasure as much as the reward she knew she would earn. She thrust her tongue as deep as she could, ignoring the ache in her jaw, and sucked Aria’s clit, covering as much hot, slick flesh as she could with her mouth.

They came together, shivering and clinging: Shepard to the meld, Aria to Shepard’s hair, holding her close. Shepard didn’t mind the burn in her lungs, nor the soreness in her neck and shoulders. Aria’s release gripped both of their bodies, and Shepard shared every pulse, rippling around the soft, wet pressure of a phantom tongue.

Their peak lasted a long time, in no small part thanks to Aria. She took her time finishing, sighing as she savored the aftershocks. Shepard had no choice but to enjoy them as well, though she was happy to do so. She smiled as Aria lifted away from her slick mouth, relaxing as the meld began to fade.

_ Jacket now?  _ she thought, not bothering to conceal her hope.  _ Did I earn it? _

Aria laughed, though Shepard couldn’t be sure whether it was in her mind, or in reality. _ I suppose, since you gave me such a nice orgasm. _

Shepard felt a slight twinge at that. Nice? She’d been hoping for better than that, after all the effort she’d put in. But Aria didn’t indulge her pouting. She withdrew from the meld and the bed, rolling off Shepard to retrieve her jacket from the nightstand and slip it on.

“How do I get from nice to spectacular?” Shepard asked, watching Aria slide her arms through the sleeves. The open front showed most of Aria’s breasts, dark purple nipples hard and, in Shepard’s opinion, pleading to be sucked. She hoped Aria would allow it, but knew better than to ask. If she did, Aria would almost certainly deny her.

“With one of the things you do best.”

Instead of returning to bed, Aria headed for the duffel Shepard had dropped off in the bedroom upon her arrival. Hands still trapped, Shepard craned her neck to watch. The angle was wrong, but she could make a good guess even without seeing. Aria was undoubtedly going through her bag for the velvet pouch that contained her favorite cock, which she’d been triple-sure to bring along.

Her guess was proven right when Aria turned around, brandishing the cock in one hand. It was set to Shepard’s defaults, with a match in skin tone and a nice girth to the shaft. Shepard shivered as Aria sauntered back to the bed, eyes still swirling black.

“The rules are different this time,” Aria explained as she climbed onto the mattress. With a wave of her hand, she banished the biotic field around Shepard’s wrists. Immediately, Shepard reached for her, but Aria clicked her tongue in teasing rebuke. “Rule number one is, no touching my clit. You can touch my ass, my breasts, my legs… anywhere except my azure. Only your cock goes there.”

Shepard took a heavy breath. That would be a hard rule to follow, but she’d manage. It was all part of the game. “What are the other rules?”

“Only one more.” Aria settled beneath Shepard’s spread legs, bringing the toy between them and dragging the shorter end through her wetness. “I decide when we come.”

Shepard twitched at the sensation of the cock lining up with her entrance and Aria’s unspoken threat. Part of her wondered what kind of punishment Aria would dispense if she came early, but she doubted she’d enjoy it. Aria was the type to dole out actual punishments as well as fun ones.

“I can do that,” she said, trying her best to sound upbeat and convincing.

“Good. Now hold still.”

After several minutes spent pleasing Aria, Shepard was more than wet enough. The pony end of the toy slid inside easily, and she gasped, inner walls clenching. Though penetration wasn’t usually her favorite, she enjoyed the way the transmitter slid over her clit, causing a tingle of warmth.

“Everything lined up?” Aria asked, taking the cock in hand. She stroked it from base to tip, and Shepard’s stomach tensed as pressure surged along her shaft. She felt the warmth of Aria’s fingers and the firmness of her grip perfectly.

_ “Fuck.” _

“I’ll take that as a yes."

Satisfied, Aria swung her leg over Shepard’s lap, kneeling on either side of her thighs. Placing one hand in the middle of Shepard’s chest and the other on the bed to brace herself, she slid her azure along the underside of the shaft.

It took all the willpower Shepard had not to buck. Thanks to the transmitter, Aria’s slickness felt like it was smearing along her own skin. Her cock throbbed in response to the silky heat, and she gritted her teeth. She had a feeling it would be a long time before Aria actually gave her permission to come.

***

Aria dragged her azure along the underside of Shepard’s cock, making sure her clit caught the ridged crown with each stroke. It felt wonderful. Each time she rocked her hips, the heat within her grew, causing her nails to flex against Shepard’s sternum. But it was Shepard’s reactions that fueled her.

Every movement she made caused Shepard’s abdominals to ripple with barely-restrained impatience. Her frustration was visible: tight jaw, unsteady breaths, cock leaking. The glint of fluid at its furrow was almost tempting enough to make Aria bend down to take it in her mouth, but she resisted. She had even more enjoyable plans.

“You can touch me,” she reminded Shepard, guiding the human’s hands to her waist. “Just not my clit. Not until I’m ready to come.”

“This feels like a trap,” Shepard muttered, but she tightened her grip anyway, attempting to guide Aria onto her cock.

Aria resisted the hopeful tugging, continuing to slide along the shaft. It was delightfully slippery, and each roll of her hips felt better than the last. But she couldn’t hold out forever, no matter how cute the wrinkle of consternation in Shepard’s brow was. With a contented sigh, she adjusted her position, taking the head inside. The stretch burned, but in the best possible way, and she was hard pressed to keep from sinking further.

Once more, Shepard tried to guide her hips down, and once more, Aria resisted. She wanted to take Shepard’s cock, to relish the aching fullness, but an even greater part of her wanted to see how far she could push this. How long Shepard would be able to endure.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Shepard huffed.

Aria licked her lips. Oh, Shepard was stunning like this, glistening with sweat and squirming in obvious frustration. She seemed more impatient now than she had been with her wrists bound above her head, as if being granted freedom had increased her frustrations. “Oh, you will.” Aria removed her hand from Shepard’s sternum and brought it to her cheek for a teasing caress. “At my pace.”

Finally, Aria took the first few inches, her inner walls fluttering around them. It didn’t take much adjustment. Shepard’s girth was impressive, but she was more than ready. She lifted up, then lowered herself a bit further, until half the length was buried inside her.

Shepard’s arms flexed, and she pulled Aria down harder than before, forcing her to take the rest all at once. Shepard’s fingers twitched, eyes rolling back in relief, but Aria didn’t let her relish the moment for long. She lifted up again, enjoying her captive’s confused, unhappy whimper.

“My pace, remember?” She hovered over Shepard’s cock, waiting until she was sure the infraction wouldn’t be repeated, before sliding back down, bringing their pelvises together. “That’s better. Your job is to lie there and look handsome while I take my pleasure... and maybe play with my tits, if you’re good.”

Shepard brightened, offering her palms, and Aria bent forward, bracing both hands on the bed. The ridge of her clit twitched against Shepard’s stomach as the human’s thumbs swept across the stiff peaks of her nipples, circling a few times before tugging. Small shockwaves raced through Aria’s body with each pull. She’d never been so glad her jacket possessed an open front design.

“Mm. Keep doing that.” Aria fell into a lazy, luxurious rocking motion, much like the one she’d used before. Keeping her movements as unhurried as possible, she savored the subtle shifting of Shepard’s thickness inside her. “Be a bit rougher with my tits, though. They appreciate the attention.”

Shepard took up the suggestion happily, kneading Aria’s breasts more firmly. Aria arched, clenching as Shepard rolled both nipples between thumb and forefinger. Her green eyes remained riveted, which piqued Aria’s curiosity. What was Shepard thinking about, admiring her breasts with such intense focus? She couldn’t resist a quick peek into Shepard’s mind to find out.

She didn’t have to delve deep. The answer to her question was right on the surface:

_ Pounding bass. Flickering, multicolored strobe lights. The sickly sweet smell of smoke machines and the heat of a large crowd. A memory. The first time Shepard had ever been to Omega. The first time she’d attended its infamous Queen’s court. _

_ You were checking me out even back then? _ Aria asked, lifting her hips to add some vertical motion to her thrusts. Rocking felt good, but rising and falling was better, especially the falling part, when Shepard’s cock split her open all over again.

Shepard seemed to agree that it was better, because the memory grew fuzzy, as did the rest of her thoughts.  _ Yeah… _

_ That damn jacket, cropped and clinging, barely covering the outer curves of Aria’s breasts in her corset top. A top that dipped low enough to show most of her cleavage. A cleavage Shepard very much wanted to run her tongue through… _

_ No. I still want to work things out with Liara. I know it’s been two years, but… _

Aria withdrew from the meld, only mildly concerned. She slid her fingers through Shepard’s hair, a subtle but soothing gesture, to keep her compliant. Shepard’s eyes cleared again, and she gave a small, breathy laugh. “And look at us now.”

“Precisely,” Aria said. “You won your bondmate over, and still got to see these up close and personal. Things worked out rather well for you, didn’t they?”

Shepard laughed. “I can’t complain.”

“No,” Aria purred, picking up the pace. “You can’t.” She rode Shepard with increasing urgency as desire got the better of her. As much as she valued her relationship with Tevos, she appreciated the ego boost. It was extremely satisfying to know that domesticity hadn’t robbed her of all her sexual power and allure.

“Hnn… how… how long are you…” Shepard seemed to lose focus, struggling for words. “...gonna torture me like this?”

The pleading note in Shepard’s husky voice caught Aria’s attention immediately. Her brow had wrinkled again, and her cock twitched with each stroke, throbbing hard enough for Aria to feel it pulse against her inner walls.

“Is it really torture if you asked for it, though?”

Shepard was too far gone to respond. Releasing Aria’s breasts, she grasped fistfuls of the wrinkled sheets, tensing with a visible mixture of pleasure and discomfort. “Please,” she begged, locking eyes with Aria to show sincerity. “Come with me. Let me make you come.”

Aria felt the soft tug of affection in her chest. Playing with Shepard was fun, but it was about time to reward her for good behavior, not to mention satisfying her own needs. “Still such a goody two shoes,” she murmured, using a phrase Liara had shared with her. It really was the perfect way to describe Shepard. “All right, I guess you’ve earned it. Embrace eternity.”

***

Their lips and hearts touched at the same time.

Shepard went rigid as Aria kissed her, sliding effortlessly into her mind. As usual, Aria’s presence broadcasted power and confidence, but also reassurance. That last bit was unusual, but appreciated. Aria was rarely the reassuring type. When she sensed weakness, she pounced like a varren at the scent of blood. But this time, the thoughts she offered were… borderline sweet?

_ You did so well following my orders, putting my pleasure first. _

_ You were wonderful, all twisted up in knots with your need for me. _

_ You put aside that famous strength and stubbornness of yours so I could enjoy playing with you. _

_ Well done. _

All the tension in Shepard’s body melted away, and she gave herself over to sensation. To pleasure. To Aria and the praise she so willingly offered. She came with a powerful shudder, hands flying from the sheets to Aria’s generous ass in case the asari tried to rise off her cock again.

She didn’t have to worry. Aria remained mounted, inner walls rippling with their shared release. The warmth of her azure coaxed a flood from Shepard’s shaft. Thick, heavy spurts pulsed from her cock, and she bucked, instinctively trying to push as far as possible and spill her come in Aria’s deepest places. Her pleasure twined with Aria’s, soaring until they were suspended in a perfect, timeless moment.

_ Thank you. Love you. _

To her relief, Aria accepted her offering of emotion without any bristling or snark. She held Shepard close within her until they descended back to reality again, and Shepard went limp on the bed, panting heavily. Her hands remained on Aria’s ass, where she was certain her fingers had left bruises.

Aria didn’t end the meld right away. She allowed it to linger while they recovered, leaning forward to rest atop Shepard’s chest. Her warmth and weight were comforting, and a few aftershocks passed between their bodies as Aria’s breasts, and the edges of her warm leather jacket, brushed Shepard’s chest.

_ Well, that was fun,  _ Aria thought.  _ Did reality hold up to the fantasy? _

Shepard gave a breathless chuckle.  _ It blew my fantasy out of the water, but I hope we’re not done yet. You’re good for more, right? _

Aria kissed her collarbone. “You know the answer to that, Shepard. But this time, I’ll give you a bit more free rein… if you think you can handle it.”

“Oh, I can handle it.”

Eager to prove herself, Shepard moved her grip from Aria’s ass to her waist, guiding their bodies into a new rhythm. She worked her abdominals with each upward thrust, taking over most of the work even though Aria was on top. The meld remained, shallow but present, as they rose toward a third peak.

“You know,” Aria drawled, her voice a bit breathier than usual, “Liara's a lucky woman, getting to enjoy this every night." She lifted herself off Shepard’s chest, leaning backwards instead and bracing her weight on her hands.

The new position offered Shepard a perfect view of what she was doing. Her eyes locked onto the sight of her cock buried between the swollen purple lips of Aria’s azure, and she licked her lips as she noted the protruding ridge of Aria’s clit. Her fingers twitched with the urge to touch it, but she remembered Aria’s rules and kept her hands where they were.

“I’m the lucky one,” Shepard said. “I get to do this to her every night… and some nights with people she allows.”

Aria shifted her weight to one of her hands rather than both, sliding her fingers down her belly to toy with her own clit. “You should invite her to join us next time. It’s been a little while since we’ve enjoyed her together… and I’m sure Tevos will want a turn with her as well.”

“Hmm.” Shepard pumped faster, still staring intently at Aria’s fingers as they played where she wasn’t permitted to touch. “I’ll have to reward her for letting me borrow you. Any ideas?”

Aria smirked. “We’ll come up with something, but first, flip me over. I want you on top, although my rules still apply. Do exactly as I say, and no touching my clit.”

Even though she’d already come twice, Shepard’s cock throbbed in the silky grip of Aria’s azure. As much as she enjoyed letting Aria ride her, missionary was her favorite. The added intimacy heightened everything. She wasted little time assisting Aria off her lap so they could switch positions.

***

Aria was pleased when Shepard didn’t immediately pin her to the bed and thrust inside. Sometimes such roughness was warranted, even appreciated, but not tonight. Not yet. She savored the smoldering build of anticipation as Shepard climbed on top of her, hands running reverently along her thighs to squeeze her hips. It seemed Shepard had come around to her way of doing things, despite the obvious need that blazed in her eyes.

It was a need Aria couldn’t help but match. “I want you inside again,”‌ she murmured, sliding her leg around Shepard’s waist and rubbing one foot down her calf. “Now.”

With a soft groan, Shepard complied. She lined herself up without the help of her hands, bracing her elbows on the mattress and pushing forward.

It was everything Aria needed and more. The penetration felt wholly different in this position, with Shepard’s weight on top of her. She enjoyed it even more than anticipated, especially the shudder that ran through Shepard’s muscular body when she squeezed down.

This?‌ This was even better than riding. As much as she’d enjoyed the obvious demonstration of submission, knowing she could control Shepard this way, with just her words and her will, even though Shepard was on top doing all the work, made her feel even more powerful.

Pressed close, breasts flush between her jacket, shared heat bleeding between their bodies, Aria found herself growing impatient. Shepard’s first several strokes were deep but gentle, as though she were waiting for permission to go harder. Aria wrapped her other leg around Shepard’s hip as well, reaching up to grasp her short, silky mop of red hair. “Put that mouth back to work,” she said, guiding Shepard to her breasts. “You can multitask, can’t you?”

Shepard was all too eager to prove that she could. She sucked Aria’s nipple, swirling her tongue and applying light pressure with her teeth. She timed it with the increasingly rough pumps of her hips, although she never picked up too much speed. Everything she did was deliberate, meant to provide as much pleasure as possible.

And that was one of the most annoyingly attractive things about Shepard, in Aria’s opinion. She was so earnest in everything she did. There was never any selfishness, no hidden motivations. She was so infuriatingly good, honest, and eager to please. It was obnoxious, but Aria couldn't help feeling weak in the wake of Shepard’s uninhibited devotions.

Shepard spent a long time building her up, switching between her breasts, teasing both nipples to puffy peaks and moaning around them. The vibrations traveled all the way down to Aria’s clit, which Shepard bumped at the apex of each thrust. Her cock made loud, wet noises as it moved in and out, catching the sensitive spot on Aria’s front wall.

Much sooner than she expected, Aria was on the verge of coming. She had been teasing before, suggesting that she might be a goddess as well as a queen, but the fervent way Shepard made love to her—for this had to fall under the classification of making love, a term which still made her feel squeamish at times despite the fact that she’d been bonded to Tevos for years—made her feel as though she were being worshipped.

Being the subject of such devotion was more intense than Aria had realized it would be, but she had no objections. None at all.

“Meld with me,” she said, trying her best to make it sound like an order. She mostly succeeded, although she quivered as Shepard nipped the curve of her breast, leaving light teeth marks that faded immediately after.

“Fuck, yes.”

As always,‌ Shepard’s soul was blinding. She possessed one of the most brilliant spirits Aria had ever joined with. It left no questions as to why Shepard had been the one to save the galaxy. No one else could have done it. No one else had quite the same depth of courage or compassion. Melding with Shepard the first time had changed her, and it continued to change her each time she reacquainted herself with Shepard’s consciousness. She’d long ago stopped fighting that inevitability. It was impossible to know Shepard, let alone know her through the meld, without coming out different.

And yet, the outpouring of desire and affection Shepard offered—without even a trace of doubt or hesitation—was even more incredible. It was incredible because Aria had never imagined herself worthy of such trust, especially not from such an uncorrupted individual. Shepard was so good. Unbelievably good. And yet, here she was, offering herself up, submitting, placing herself in Aria’s hands.

_ Me. The Queen of‌ Omega. One of the galaxy’s most hardened criminals. _

People withered when she so much as glared at them, let alone summoned her biotics or aimed her pistol. She’d paid for her reputation with blood, mostly other people's. Still Shepard was here, on top of her, ready to worship at her altar as though she really were the Goddess she’d jokingly declared herself to be.

She didn’t deserve this.

_ You do, though,  _ Shepard thought.

Of course. They were joined. She wasn’t alone in her head anymore. How stupid and sentimental of her, to allow such thoughts to creep to the surface in the presence of someone else, someone other than Tevos. She was supposed to be having sex, not crumbling from the inside out…

_ You make me feel worthy too, you know. Tonight, you reminded me I‌ don’t always have to be strong. I… didn’t know how much I needed that until you did it. _

It was still too much intimacy. Too much vulnerability on both their parts. Aria’s first instinct was to put up walls, and she did so in the kindest way possible, by redirecting Shepard’s attention to their physical bodies. Shepard’s cock was still buried to the hilt, and upon being reminded, she resumed thrusting, suddenly aware of the precipice they’d been balanced on for what felt like an eternity. Not surprising, considering the most commonly-used phrase for melding.

It was easy, and something of a relief, when Aria took back control of both their minds and bodies after that. Though Shepard was the one moving on top of her, pumping deep inside her, occasionally remembering to suck her nipples through the haze of pleasure that had descended over them, she was the one who directed everything.

Aria seized Shepard’s need and made it her own, feeding energy into it until neither of them could hold back any longer. She came hard around Shepard’s cock, clenching down on its warm, thick length as her hips pitched and rolled in search of still more.

***

This time, when Shepard came, it was with a surge of relief. She buried her face in Aria’s neck, spilling into the slick heat of Aria’s azure. Her spurts came fast and hard, throbbing heavily as Aria’s silky walls squeezed down around her, milking her shaft for more. Her heart pounded in her chest—or maybe it was Aria’s heart. With the meld, it was difficult to differentiate. She pressed her lips to Aria’s pulse point and sucked, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to push their peak higher, drag it out longer.

Aria wasn’t as gentle. She scored her nails down Shepard’s back and pulled her close, clinging in a way that managed to be both possessive and affectionate.  _ More. Give me more _

Shepard basked in the attention, enjoying the mild pain as her cock emptied. The leather of Aria’s jacket stuck to her chest, but it only added to the moment. Made it less ethereal and more real, somehow. Each spurt was bliss, and she went rigid on top of Aria for the last several, thrusting as deep as possible and staying buried there. Instinct and desire demanded that she shoot as deep as possible, so Aria could feel every pulse of come inside.

By the time they finished, they were both exhausted. Shepard collapsed on top of Aria’s quivering form, shaking quite a lot herself. She’d used up considerable energy, determined to make Aria’s peak ‘spectacular’ instead of just ‘nice’.

Aria’s laugh echoed inside her head.  _ You reached spectacular levels that time, Shepard. Then again, you almost always do. _

_ I know, _ Shepard thought, giving Aria’s neck a gentle nip.

_ Stop that.  _ Aria’s nails dug in behind her shoulder blades.  _ I never gave you permission to mark the Queen of Omega. _

_ Too late for that. I’m pretty sure my fingers left bruises on your ass. _

_ Maybe, but most people don’t see my ass on a daily basis. My neck is usually on display. _

_ Fair enough. Guess they aren't as lucky as I am. _

The meld dissolved naturally, but Shepard remained happy and languorous long after it left. She heaved a contented sigh, smiling into Aria’s throat and part of the pillow. “Wanna shower once our legs start working again? I’ll scrub your back.”

“Biotics, Shepard. I don’t need help.”

“Yeah, but isn’t having your own personal human to wash you more befitting the Queen of Omega than a loofah?”

This time, Aria laughed aloud. “I can’t argue with that, but not yet. Stay here a moment longer.”

Shepard grinned. She couldn’t think of a single reason to pull out and get up yet. In fact, once she recovered some energy, maybe she could convince Aria to go for one more round before they made it to the bathroom.

“Shepard?”

"Yeah?" She blinked, lifting her head at the sound of her name. “You okay?”

A furrow had formed in Aria’s brow, wrinkling the forehead tattoo above her eyes, which were still a shade darker than usual. “I meant what you heard. I’m… flattered the Savior of the Galaxy wasn’t merely willing, but eager to put herself in my hands.”

Shepard’s heart gave a happy flutter. It wasn’t often Aria showed her softer side, and she wanted to take a snapshot of the memory and file it away forever, to revisit whenever she felt like. But she knew returning the gesture of sincerity with more mush probably wouldn’t be appreciated, so she merely said, “You do have very capable hands.”

“I do,” Aria said. “But when I get my hands on your bondmate, she might not appreciate them straight away. She and Tevos set this whole thing up, you know.”

“They absolutely did. But I think you can forgive them, right? Considering the fun we’re having?”

Aria sighed. “I suppose. Or at least give them a punishment they’ll actually appreciate.”


End file.
